


you're the one

by LitnenStrike27



Series: IT songfics [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Songfic, greta van fleet, it's just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitnenStrike27/pseuds/LitnenStrike27
Summary: You're the one I wantYou're the one I needYou're the one I hadSo come on back to meEddie was the One for Richie and he always would be.





	you're the one

_ Babe, ain't no denying _

_ That I've got you in my head _

_ Girl, I'd be flying _

_ If you stood yourself and said _

Richie didn’t want to say goodbye. After everything he had been through with Eddie, he was still scared of losing him. And he knew that he would lose him if he left.

Eddie had been the only thing on his mind lately. He and Eddie, and the other losers, had grown into young adults but Richie’s feelings had never wavered. He was hopelessly in love with Eddie and Eddie had no idea. 

Richie was scared. Terrified, even. He wouldn’t be able to make himself say anything to Eddie, so he settled for lingering stares and extra teasing. He only wished he knew how Eddie felt. He and Eddie could be happy together, he knew it. 

_ You're the one I want _

_ You're the one I need _

_ You're the one I had _

_ So come on back to me _

Richie never saw Eddie after he left for college. He only saw Mike once. The rest of the losers were gone. Richie was in California now, studying Communications. He vaguely remembered that Eddie had stayed in Maine, close to his mother, but he couldn’t remember what he was doing. He couldn’t remember Eddie as well as he would have liked. 

He couldn’t remember any of his friends, or his childhood. They lingered in the back of his brain, just out of reach. It came back to him when he went back to Derry to visit his parents. Eddie was gone by then, far from Derry, but Richie remembered. Even though it was just for that weekend, he remembered. 

He remembered Eddie, his best friend and his first love. He remembered the way Eddie had made him feel like he was on top of the world. Anything Eddie said would’ve made him laugh. Richie was shocked by this sudden heartbreak he was feeling.

He had always had Eddie. And then he had lost Eddie and he barely even remembered. 

_ Babe, you're so young and pretty _

_ But you're evil, you oughta know _

_ Darling, ain't that a pity _

_ Won't you stand yourself and show _

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up, you fucking loser?” Eddie spit out. 

Richie smiled nonchalantly. “Why don’t you make me.” 

Eddie huffed and crossed his arms, his face turning red with anger. 

“You’re so cute when you’re angry,” Richie cooed. Eddie didn’t respond. “Okay, you’re so pretty when you’re angry!” 

“Shut up,” Eddie mumbled, rolling his eyes. “You’ve got to be the dumbest sixteen year old I know.” 

“Impossible,” Richie smiled. “You know Big Bill.” 

“Bill is smart,” Eddie said. 

Richie’s heart swelled. He knew Eddie loved Bill, and he couldn’t help but be jealous sometimes. But Eddie was here with him, instead of with Bill and Stan at the movies. Eddie had chosen him. “I love when you’re mean to me, Eds.”

Eddie groaned. “Don’t call me that. You know I hate it.” 

“No, you don’t,” Richie smirked. 

“No, I don’t,” Eddie agreed. “Wish I did though.” 

Richie fell onto his back. “You wound me, Eds!” This got a giggle out of Eddie, the most heavenly sound Richie had heard in awhile. 

But now Richie was 30 years old and was just looking at a polaroid, unable to remember what exactly Eddie’s giggle had sounded like, or what Eddie looked like, or anything about Eddie. 

Except the way this boy in this picture made him feel. 

_ You're the one I want _

_ You're the one I need _

_ You're the one I had _

_ So come on back to me _

The first thing Richie did after he saw Eddie was get as drunk as he could. Sure, he knew he didn’t remember a lot of things about his childhood, but he really wasn’t expecting to have a crush on one of his childhood best friends. 

The memories came back slowly. Richie and Eddie in the hammock, hanging out at the Barrens, reading comic books in Eddie’s room, long after Eddie’s mom had gone to bed. 

But Eddie was married now, to a woman. A woman who sounded a lot like Sonia Kaspbrak, but still a woman. Eddie wasn’t gay and Richie was just now remembering this. Remembering Eddie. 

But then there was a demonic clown, and the memories flooded in a lot faster, and they weren’t all about Eddie. This was more serious than Richie had initially thought, and he was terrified.

But back at the hotel, when they re-discovered the clubhouse and as he was running down the cave hall in Pennywise’s lair- at least he had Eddie. The whole time he had Eddie, and that was more than enough for Richie.

_ See, where we've been _

_ Won't you hold my hand and stay awhile _

“You’re braver than you think,” Richie said, staring straight into Eddie’s eyes with an intensity he had been trying to hide ever since he saw him at Jade the Orient. 

Eddie stared back, not blinking. All Richie wanted to do was lean down and kiss him, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t have been able to handle Eddie’s reaction, whatever it was. 

Eddie wasn’t the same as he used to be. He was much more timid as an adult, but he had the same fire he had as a child.The longer they were here, the more Richie saw His Eddie. 

His Eddie, who always had a comeback to his stupid jokes, who was always prepared to help his friends in an emergency, who finally stood up to his mother, who cried the day Richie left for college. Richie had cried too. 

This Eddie was coming back to him. Richie and Eddie were falling into their old routine, becoming RichieandEddie once more. This was everything Richie had wanted ever since he left Derry. 

He felt complete; he finally had his Eddie back. 

_ You're the one I want _

_ You're the one I need _

_ You're the one I had _

_ So come on back to me _

And then Richie was holding Eddie as tight as he could, silently begging him not to be dead. Not when he just got him back. 

And then Richie was being dragged away, forced to leave Eddie behind again, forced to leave behind the love of his life when he had just gotten him back.

That was the last he would ever see of Eddie Kaspbrak and that broke Richie’s heart, more than he could ever explain. He would never be able to go back to childhood, he would never be complete again, not without his Eddie. His Eddie who was buried under Neibolt, who had died to save him.

Eddie had been the One and Richie had just lost him forever.

_ You're the one I want _

_ You're the one I need _

_ You're the one I, you're the one I had _

_ So come on back to me _

“Eddie Kaspbrak,” the small boy said, reaching his hand out.

“Richie Tozier,” Richie smiled widely. He ignored Eddie’s hand and wrapped him in a huge hug instead, earning a screech from Eddie and a groan from Stan. “You’re so embarrassing,” Stan hissed. Bill just laughed. 

Eddie eventually pulled out of Richie’s grip and glared at Richie. Richie smiled dopily. This boy was adorable. He was small, but Richie could already tell he had spirit. 

“I would say it's nice to meet you, but…” Eddie trailed off.

“Aw, Eds, you’re so cute,” Richie said. 

“Don’t call me that. I hate it!” Eddie snapped. But Richie noticed the blush spreading across Eddie’s cheeks. Eddie loved the nickname. 

And Richie may have just met Eddie, but he knew. 

Eddie was the One for Richie and he always would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love Greta Van Fleet and this song never fails to make me sad so I thought I'd write a sad fic about it.


End file.
